Tigger: The Legend of Diablo
''Tigger: The Legend of Diablo ''is a 2005 American-Czech-Russian-British-German Direct-to-Video Traditional Animated Family-Adventure-Musical-Drama Film Which is Directed by Elliot M. Bour and Saul Andrew Blinkoff and Is Produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Czech Animation Distributions and DisneyToon Studios. This is a Midquel To The 1980 Film Tigger. Plot This Film Takes Place After Tigger‘s Mother Who Had Died, Young Tigger and His Young Friend Princess Atta Continues For The Next Adventure Which Diablo‘s Revenge Kept Going On The New Hunt Before It’s Too Late! Cast * Kyle Stanger as Diablo The Bouncing Tiger (Main Villain) * Peter Cullen as Pizza Delivery Man/Father Bear * Ken Sansom as Jack Johnson/Switzerland Pizza Delivery Man * Lara Jill Miller as Young Atta/Forest Animals * Tom Kenny as The Badgers/European Otters * Brad Garrett as Father Mole (Little Mole’s Elderly Father)/Papa Bear * John Fielder as Father Tiger/Papa Tiger (Final Appearance In Midquel) * Alexander Gould as Young Tigger/Baby Krtek (Little Mole)/Young Hares/Young Krtek (Final Ending Appearance) * Brenda Blethyn as Tigger’s Mom (Flashback) * Kath Soucie as Grandma Tiger/Liz the Bat/Baby Duck/Mother Duck * Rob Rackstraw as Adolescent Henchman (Hurkel) * Billy West as Mark The Caterpillar * Sally Field as Wild Cat/Mother Mole (In Flashback) * Frank Welker as Man-Spider/The Hunter’s Dogs/Various European Forest Animals/Various Moles * Will Ryan as Narrator Trivia * This is a Midquel of ''Tigger''.'' * This Film Marks The Final Appearance of the Character: Papa Tiger, Grandma Tiger, Baby Duck, Tigger’s Father and Mother Duck Which It Took Place. * This Film Takes Place Before Tigger and Atta Grows Up in the Main Film. Songs # Love‘s a Mother - Kath Soucie # Tigger Routine - Young Tigger # As The Family Comes To Morning - Brad Garrett # Liz The Bat’s Calling You - Liz The Bat # Sweet Home - Carly Simon # Let the River Run (End Credits) - Carly Simon Scenes # Opening Scene/Riverbank # Tigger and The Forest Animals # Flashback/In The River # Dulce Domain # Love‘s a Mother/Sad Problem # A Place To Live/Oh Dear Not The Moles! # The Wild Fight # Diablo Arrives # Baby Duck Meets Liz the Bat # Wild Cat Strikes! # The Season of Separatism # Atta and Tigger: The Young One # Like Father Like Son # Tigger’s Routine/Son of Flight # Bear and The Flying Kite # Join The West # Family # The Little Mole Calls Itself # As The Family Comes To Morning/Howling Nights # Mark and The Apple # The Man-Spider’s Attempt With Henchman # Super Calling Me/Liz The Bat’s Calling You # Old Mole’s Call/Mole’s Company # Tigger vs Diablo # The Fight # Diablo’s Thought # Night After Night # Young Atta Saves Young Tigger # The Dog Fight # Father Saves The Son # Sweet Home/Young By Young # Ending Transcript Tigger: The Legend of Diablo/Transcript Runtime 100 Minutes Release Date February 8th 2005 Music Joel McNeely (Score) Miloš Vacek and Vadim Petrov (Archive of ''The Little Mole Soundtrack) Carly Simon (Song) Gallery 2D3EE96E-5947-4CD7-83BB-1EA047FB7804.jpeg|Baby Krtek 9A189B4E-F57B-48E4-90CE-EE5EAE6822E6.jpeg|Diablo 25A27BE2-6A8E-4962-9C9D-BF1C394616ED.jpeg|Young Tigger Mount Hood National Forest.png|The Forest Where Diablo Lives 518A6BF0-B739-4582-8BEA-4C1D130680DB.jpeg Category:2005 films Category:2005 Category:Direct-to-video films Category:DisneyToon Studios' Movies Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney Movies Category:Midquel Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:2000s Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Category:Films about animals Category:Films about tigers Category:Films about kittens Category:Krtek Category:The Little Mole Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Original Movies Category:American animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh Films Category:Films set in Germany Category:Films set in Switzerland